The present invention relates to a controllable drive for a motor vehicle, in particular a fluid friction drive that is suitable for driving an engine coolant pump.
The commonly assigned, earlier filed German patent application No. 10 2004 009 073.4 discloses a controllable drive for a coolant pump for a motor vehicle, wherein the control is preferably performed by means of a controllable fluid friction coupling which is connected between the drive, preferably a pulley, and the rotor of the coolant pump. The fluid friction coupling is actuated by means of an actuator which is preferably embodied as a magnetic coil and interacts with an armature which actuates valves for filling and evacuating the working space of the fluid friction coupling. In the earlier patent application, the actuator, which is anchored in a stationary manner, or the magnetic coil is arranged outside the coupling, while the armature which is acted on by the magnetic coil is situated within the coupling. There is therefore a coupling housing wall, made from different materials, situated between the magnetic coil and the armature, with both non-magnetically-conductive material as well as magnetically conductive (ferromagnetic) material being provided. A disadvantage of this construction is that the magnetic flux from the coil to the armature is disrupted and is adversely affected in terms of its effectiveness, by the coupling housing that separates the two. As a result, the coil for generating the required attractive force must be dimensioned to be larger on account of the magnetic losses, resulting in additional weight and additional costs.